The invention relates to syringes of the type having a dose setting mechanism, a button operable to carry out an injection movement to inject the set dose, a switch operated when an injection is made at the start or at the completion of this injection, or at a time between the start and the completion of this injection, and an electronic representation of relevant parameters such as of a set dose and the latest injected dose.
The electronic representation usually is in the form of an electronic display showing numbers indicating the numbers of international units of the medicament in the set and the latest injected dose. However, to show consideration to visually impaired people the electronic representation may be effected by a speech circuit which announces the numbers rather than displaying them. Alternatively the numbers may also by electronic or electromechanical means be transformed into a tactile code, or the numbers may be communicated through a suitable interface for presentation by any external means, e.g. TV screens, PC monitors etc.
Diabetics who have to frequently inject themselves with insulin may wish to know not only the magnitude of the latest injected dose but also how long time has passed since the latest injection was made.
EP 87 491 discloses a kit comprising a storage box for insulin vials and a syringe which kit is provided with a timer device by which the time for the latest injection may be set manually. Further the hour for the next injection may be set and the timing device may function as an alarm clock sounding an alarm when it is time for this next injection. However, in a world where people may in a short time cross from one time zone to another, and the hours in the time zones even may shift from summer to winter time, a reference to the hour is uncertain. Here the count down is more adequate but has the drawback that unless you are ready to take an injection immediately when the alarm sounds you will have a new time account to handle, e.g. for how long an interval was the alarm set and how long time has passed from the sound of the alarm till the injection is actually made.